percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonflower: Chapter 2
We stood by the gate, waiting to go. Mark was surrounded by a mob of fans, and Percy and a couple of my other friends stood by me. I couldn’t help but notice only that crazy girl Estelle was saying goodbye to Fallon, who was adjusting her red cap on her head. They seemed to be arguing. I drowned out Percy’s advice and listened in. “He doesn’t care.” Fallon was saying nonchalantly. Estelle didn’t notice the tone of her voice, and went on. “Yes, he does!” She insisted. “He’s the love of my life, he has to care!” I realized who they were talking about. Me. “Estelle, you’re just gonna get him mad.” Fallon said, but it was with the air of someone who had just lost a battle. She turned to me. Sorry, she mouthed. Estelle jogged over to me. “Nico! Hi! I just wanted to say good luck!” I groaned inside. “Thanks.” I said coolly. Now please go away. I guess I don’t have mind powers, because she stayed there, planted to the ground in front of me by some invisible godly force. “Just…” She said, looking at me seriously, “Don’t get hurt. Please.” She ran off, leaving me stunned. I guess she really did care… I told myself to stop thinking about it; that I had a quest to do. I had to literally drag Mark out of a serious liplock with his disgusting girlfriend, as Fallon followed behind. I turned around as we left the magical protective barriers to check on her. She was fastening something to her neck. I started to turn away when she caught my eye. She took it off and showed it to me. It was a pretty necklace, that’s for sure. It was a silver chain with a crescent-moon shaped shiny bluish-white stone. I didn’t know how it would help us though. “Gift from my mom.” She explained shortly. “It can turn into a sword if I do this…” She put it back on, and pressed the stone, hard. It flew off the chain and into her hand, lengthening in the air. All of a second later, she was holding a short celestial bronze sword, with the moon shaped stone embedded in it. “Cool.” I said. “Thanks!” She said, going from blasé to cheerful in an instant. Nobody really ever talks to her., I thought. I remembered painfully being a ten year old in Cabin 11. My sister was on a quest, and I was all alone, with no clue who I was. I know who I am now, but Fallon… I couldn’t imagine almost ten years feeling that way. I told myself that I would be her friend, no matter how difficult it would be for both of us. I think Bianca would’ve done that. As we continued down the road, Mark obsessed a bit about where we should go. I don’t think he was taking all this “drown us all in endless gore” thing well. “Alright, so it’s a even deadlier war.” He said tensely. “So, we should find the Titan’s headquarters, since maybe some of them weren’t killed when it fell.” He paused, looking concerned. “But where’s their headquarters?!” Fallon and I stared at him, in disbelief. “Mount Tamalpais.” Fallon said, shaking her head. “How can you be in camp three whole months and not know that?” “Do you know that because your mom was a Titaness or what?” Mark said. He must’ve realized that was the wrong thing, because he said, “Sorry. That… that wasn’t cool of me at all.” Fallon brushed past him, her face unreadable. We walked in silence for a while. “My mother fought for the Olympians.” Fallon said shortly. “And I fought for us too, while you sat at home, blissfully unaware. I helped your cabin save countless campers’ lives. But as soon as my parentage was shown, none of it mattered anymore.” She turned to stare at him, and there were tears in her eyes. Mark blinked. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He said pathetically. “Guys, I think we should just calm—“ I started, but Fallon cut me off. “No, Nico!” She snapped, losing her cool completely. “I thought that you at least would know how it feels, to be different! How it feels, to be a freak!” Her voice broke on the word “freak”. She breathed heavily, and said softly, a few minutes later, “I’ll scout ahead.” Mark and I trudged behind her, Mark looking a bit worse for wear. He looked at me. “What’s up with her?” He asked quietly. I was bewildered. He honestly seemed to not know what he did. Fallon came over. All traces of the fit she’d thrown less than an hour before were gone from that emotionless face. “Sorry.” She said, “I don’t know what happened back there. It’s just I hate…” “Being a freak?” I asked. “Yes.” She said, a trace of a smile on her face. “I’ll get used to it, someday.” Mark looked at her, evidently confused. “Why are you so mad about being ignored?” He asked obliviously. The guy must’ve been more clueless than I thought, but Fallon smiled. “I was at camp for nine years, in Cabin Eleven.” She explained sort of coldly. “I had quite a few friends. I trained all that time, and I guess I got pretty good, but I was unsure of myself. So, when the War came along, I helped with medicine and healing. Afterwards, when I was claimed, well… nobody but Estelle wanted me. Some people— some people accused me of not wanting to hurt my kin. As if I knew!” Mark nodded, still looking uncertain. “Well,” He said, “Demititan or not, you’re still part of this prophecy, and I trust you both. San Fransisco, here we come.” Category:The Millenium Chronicles Category:Moonflower Category:Chapter Page